Everything was Jily and Everything Hurt
by TheMarauders'GirlForever
Summary: A tale that begins in the summer going into sixth year. Lily Evans hates James Potter, but not really. This is the journey from enemies, to friends, back to enemies, to restarting, to maybe something more. A journey all the way to the end. This trip, will ultimately end with a fall.
1. Chapter 1

~Hello anyone reading this fic! So this is my first time writing fanfiction, so please don't be overly critical! Constructive criticism is always welcome though! I'm sorry for any spelling and or grammar errors. I've reread everything but sometimes I don't catch things! Anyways, here's the first chapter! Happy reading!~

Chapter One

_Dying really isn't difficult. It doesn't hurt, and it happens quickly. It's in the moments before death that lasts for eternity. As I stand before Voldemort, shielding my son with my body, I break down the moments before death. _

_First, is when you grieve. You grieve for your lost husband, the only man you ever loved, your whole world. There's just something about your husband, especially when you're as madly in love with him as I am, that makes it ten times worse that he's dead. It's like someone ripped out my still beating heart and stabbed it a few times in front of me for good measure. What's worse is that James died trying to save Harry and I. And I failed him. _

_You also grieve for all your friends and family. How are they going to handle you being gone? You want to tell them everything is going to be alright, that it's okay, but you'll never be able to. Oh, Sirius. It's going to be hardest for him. James was closer to him than any brother. James was his only family for the longest time. They were practically twins. But Remus is going to be physically hurt the most. I know Padfoot can handle Remus during his transformations, but he's kind of clumsy and not as large as James in stag form. James had the easiest time handling werewolf Remus. _

_Second, is when you think of love. You think of everyone you love and you basically try and push all of your love into them. I think of the only three people left that I love; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Harry. My darling baby Harry. I can't think of James anymore. It hurts too much. So I break off a piece of my unfathomable love and I shove it at Remus and at Sirius. I wish for them to stay safe, and to get through this relatively easy. Harry needs them now. And after I spare a few moments thinking about them. I turn my attention to Peony Adams, Alice Longbottom, and Jaymee Meadows. They're either dead or beyond rational thought, but I spare them a moment. I'm running out of time. I turn my thoughts back to Harry. My love grows ten fold as I think of him. I try to force all of my love into Harry, so he'll never feel alone or scared or touched by evil. So he'll always have friends and people who care for him. Most of my time is up now and that's why one quarter of my brain moves on. _

_Thirdly, your life flashes before your eyes. It starts from the first memory you have any recollection of. And as your mind flies through all of your days on earth it slows down on a particular moment, maybe a little bit before a life changing moment. Everything becomes slower and slower until as your eyes close for the last time, that one quarter of your mind brings the memories forward into your brain, and begins to relive your greatest moments. _

_So as three quarters of my brain thinks of Harry and all of my love for him, one quarter of my mind is bringing my memories for me. And as Voldemort raises his wand, and he utters those two last words that will end it all, I close my eyes. _

~Hello again! So I hoped you liked this chapter! I know my writing style is very different than others on but I hope you enjoyed this none the less! It's my first time writing in first person, so I apologize if it's not all that good. Anyways, if you could leave a review that would be fabulous! Thanks for reading!

~Lily


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello lovely readers! I hope you're day was well! And if it wasn't well, welcome to distraction! So anyway, I decided I don't like writing in first person, so I'm not going to do that anymore. The only issue is that I've already written five chapters… So after the fifth chapter the point of view will be switching! Anyways, enjoy the fluffy chapter! _

Chapter Two 

_BAM!_ I quickly sit up in bed, flailing around and trying to untangle myself from my covers. When I quickly realize that no one's trying to attack me I slump back against my pillows. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and finally located my wand. I crept out of bed and slowly made my way to the door. Just as I was about to open it someone on the other side pushed the door in ferociously. It smacked me so hard in the head that I'm pretty sure I got whiplash. I fell backwards and landed hard on my bum.

When I got over my shock I looked up to see Petunia standing over me with a wicked smile on her face. "You might want to be careful Lily, you don't want to lose the precious few brain cells you have left." She sneered at me. I wrinkled my nose at her. "And you might want to take a shower Petunia, you smell like the back end of a horse."

Tuney continued to grin nastily at me. I knew it only made her happier when she got a rise out of me, but sometimes I couldn't help myself. "Maybe you could do a spell that would make you pretty, Lily. Because we all know that I'm the pretty sister." I grimaced to myself; she knew I had low self-esteem. Maybe it was because Petunia had been saying how ugly I was since I was 11. But I couldn't let her know that. "Maybe you should put some clothes on Petunia; we don't want people to mistake you for a street walker."

Petunia glared at me flipped her coarse brown hair over her shoulder. "Get your crap together; we're leaving in three minutes." And then she stomped out of my room while tugging on the bottom of her skin tight dress.

I rubbed my forehead angrily and stood up. I was already packed and Petunia knew that. I even had my clothes for the day picked out. All I had to do was put away my brush, toothbrush, and pajamas when I was done getting ready. So I walked into the bathroom next to my room and quickly brushed my teeth. I look into the mirror and sighed before heading back into my room.

It was only August. I had one month before school started again. I guess I should explain that. My name is Lily Evans and I'm a witch. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My best friend is Peony Adams and my other two very close friends are Alice Benton, and Jaymee Meadows. We all live in the same dorm in Hogwarts seeing as we're going to be sixth year Gryffindors and I'm a Prefect.

The other Prefect is also a good friend of mine, Remus Lupin. His friends, on the other hand, drive me up a wall. Well, just a certain friend. Sirius Black and I are actually good friends as well since he had to tutor me twice a week last year in Transfiguration. Peter Pettigrew and I don't talk much but when we do he's rather kind, so he doesn't bother me. But the last friend, James Potter, is one of the most arrogant, pig-head, and egotistical people I have ever met. It doesn't help matters that he asks me out all the time. He's constantly getting into trouble and doesn't care about doing his school work, yet he gets top marks anyway! He shows off all the time and is always flirting with anything in a skirt. It's disgusting. Plus, it seems as if he believes everyone's supposed to be fawning at his feet. He's such a spoiled brat!

The only reason I like summer break is because I can get away from him. But then I have to come back to Petunia so I'm not sure which one I'd rather deal with. It doesn't help matters that I'm going to spend the next month at my family owned beach house with only my sister for company. Usually Peony comes with me, but she's going on vacation in Spain this summer and the other girls couldn't make it. So I'm going alone. Hooray.

I angrily rip a brush through my hair until my long red locks are shiny and smooth. I sigh and pull off my pajamas. I shove them into my suitcase and yank on my pair of jean shorts. Once I've wiggled into them I pull on my white and green floral tank top. I take my sunglasses out of my suitcase and push them into my hair. I quickly zip up my bag and shrink it down, along with my school trunk. On September 1st we're going right from the beach house to the train station.

I sigh for the last time and tuck my trunks into my pockets. Then I walk out the door, kissing my dad on the cheek as I pass, and grab the car keys. Mum and dad got me a car for my birthday and they're letting me drive it up to the beach house by myself as they and Petunia go in the family car. My parents got me midnight blue convertible with white leather seats and a white top. It's my perfect car and I love it too much. As I slide into the front seat and turn on my baby. I start to think maybe this month won't be so bad. I turn on the radio and quickly follow my parents out onto the street.

Two hours later we're pulling up the sandy drive way to our little beach house. It's a cute white house with dark blue shutters, so it matches my car perfectly. There are only three rooms on the bottom floor; a bathroom, and a kitchen that combines with the family room. Upstairs there are three small bedrooms and an equally small bathroom. Even though its small, it's an incredibly adorable little house and it's been like a second home to me since before I started Hogwarts. Which is more like my first home now…

I shut off the engine and climb out of the car. My hair is all windswept and a mess but I don't care. It's not like I'm going to see anyone I know here anyway. I walk into the house and up into the sea green bedroom that's always been mine. Tuney always liked the pink one better. I take my trunks out of my pocket and enlarge them so they're back to normal size. I quickly pull out my favorite bikini, Gryffindor red with little gold snitches on it. I change swiftly, only leaving my sunglasses on, and am heading right back out the door. "I'm heading to the beach! I'll be back by dark!" I call over my shoulder as I walk out of the house. I walk down the little path behind the house and five minutes later I come upon the ocean. I take a deep breath and feel some of the tension in my shoulders relax.

I walk onto the warm sand and find a nice looking spot. I sit there for a moment before flopping onto my back. The sun warms up my stomach and the sand warms my back and legs. It feels down right heavenly. I make a little content noise in the back of my throat. This is perfect. As long as no one interrupts my silence everything will be golden. But alas, I thought to soon.

"Evans? Is that little Lily Evans?" I open my eyes and look up into a handsome face. "And what if it is?" I ask as I try to figure the best way to handle this guy. "It's me! Ethan Bennent! I live right down the beach? We used to hang out ever summer?" I jump up to my feet and tackle him in a hug. "Ethan!" I yell as the boy staggers to maintain his balance. He laughs though and hugs me back.

I step back, leaving my hands on his shoulders, and get a good look at him. The years have down him good. He has a lean, muscular frame and windswept blonde hair. His blue eyes twinkle and the freckles over his nose stand out against his tan. "You look good, Ethan." I conclude with a smile.

He throws his head back and laughs. "I'm glad to get your approval, Lily. The years have been kind to you as well." That's when I realize how scantily clad I am, and the pressure of his hands on my hips. "Since when do you have a belly button ring?" I blush dark red all the way to the tips of my hair. I take my hands off him and he breaks contact as well. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and my other hand reaches down to play with my belly button ring.

"Tuney wanted one and my mum thought it would be a good bonding moment if I got one as well." I roll my eyes and Ethan's chuckled. "It's grown on me though." Ethan smiles at me again and butterflies tumble around in my stomach. Suddenly Ethan shakes his head. "I've got to go now, Lil. But I would love to go out to get ice cream or something at some point and catch up." I grin shyly at Ethan and a blush creeps back up my cheeks. "I would like that." I respond.

Ethan grins at me. "How's Saturday?" I nod my head quickly. "Saturday's great!" Ethan grins at me and hugs me quickly. "It's a date then." And he walks off.

I stand there like an idiot for a moment, a stupid grin on my face. But I quickly shake myself off and start heading home. It isn't getting close to dark but I didn't feel like staying at the beach anymore. When I make it back home I see four boys on my doorstep, politely talking to Tuney as she tries to flirt with them. I roll my eyes, honestly, she has a boyfriend already.

But as I get closer I have a sinking feeling that I recognize those heads, even if they've gotten taller and more muscular. The tallest boy has a killer head of hair and the next tallest has unruly black hair that sticks up in the back. The third tallest boy has shaggy sandy colored hair and the shortest boy has white/blond hair that sticks kind of limply to his head. I know I recognize those heads. The Marauders.

_So this seems short to me, but I don't know how it seems to you. So let me know what you think! Thanks sugarplums! _

_~Lily_


End file.
